


Body Image

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Family Feels, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Loki Gets Frisky, Nudity, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: Loki reaches out, his long, elegant fingers cupping your face and gently tilting your head up, "My love, why would you say that?""Because," you whisper, still not looking him in the eyes, "It's true. These stretch marks..... my tummy..... it's ugly now."~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Asgard and Midgard have different ideas about what is beautiful. Loki tells you (and shows you) how sexy you are post childbirth.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Body Image

**Author's Note:**

> Raised this one to Teen.... cause Loki wanted to get frisky with his wife. *waggles eyebrows*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Body Image

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's the silence that makes you realize you've spoken out loud.

You turn around from looking at yourself in the mirror to see your husband staring at you like you just sucker punched him.

"Why would you say that?" Loki says disbelievingly.

You cross your arms over your chest, feeling self conscious and not just because you're standing there in your bra and panties. 

It's early morning and you both are getting ready for the day. You had paused in front of your full length mirror, frowning at the changes motherhood had done to your body. Specifically, the state of your once flat belly. It's been nearly six months since Carina's birth and it's official.

You have a mummy tummy.

Your belly just under your belly button is soft and squishy. The skin is loose and marred by stretch marks.

You stood there, frowning at your reflection before poking your pooch and muttering under your breath, "I love Carina but, damn, I wish I had my tummy back. These marks are so..... ugly."

Loki is still staring at you like you've grown an extra head. He walks over to you, his crisp, white shirt hanging open. You look anywhere but at him, your face flushed from embarrassment. Loki reaches out, his long, elegant fingers cupping your face and gently tilting your head up, "My love, why would you say that?"

"Because," you whisper, still not looking him in the eyes, "It's true. These stretch marks..... my tummy..... it's ugly now."

Loki steps behind you and turns you towards the mirror. He wraps his arms around you, his lips brushing the shell of your ear. "Love, look at me."

Reluctantly, you raise your eyes to the mirror and look at him. Loki gives you that soft smile that only you and now your daughter get to see. "You are beautiful. Every inch of you is exquisite."

His breath on your ear makes you shiver.

"I take it that on Midgard, this," One of his hands slides down, cupping your soft belly, "Is undesirable?"

You nod your head, unwilling to speak.

Loki pulls you tighter against him. You can feel the solid strength in his lean frame along your back and the way his chest vibrates against you as he speaks. "Sometimes I forget how different our worlds are." Loki sighs, "Because the Æsir are such a long lived people, they have very low birth rates. Most women wait centuries to conceive a child and some never do."

Loki lowers his other hand to your belly, "This," His hands frame your pooch, one on each side, "Is a mark of pride. Asgardian woman treat such marks as a badge of honor. And the men..." Loki leans in, his lips pressed to your ear, "... find them irresistible ."

You gasp as Loki spins you around before capturing your lips with his. You moan as his hands cup your bottom, squeezing before lifting you up. Your legs wrap around his waist, your arms around his shoulders as he carries you across the room. He lays you down carefully on your bed, reluctantly ending your kiss. 

His green eyes burn with the heat of his desire as he leans over you. His voice is husky as he kisses his way down your body, "They have a saying on Asgard that I never fully understood..." Loki lays a kiss between your breasts, "... until now." He lays another on your ribs, "It goes, A woman is at her most beautiful before she gives birth..." another kiss above your belly button, ".... and at her most desirable after."

Loki kisses your tummy before sitting up. He rips off his open shirt, tossing it to the floor before reaching for his pants. He undoes his belt and pushes them down over his hips.

"Loki, what?" You gasp as he reaches for you, hooking your panties with his thumbs and pulling them down.

Loki smirks at you as he tosses them aside, "It seems I haven't done a good enough job showing you how beautiful I find you." He leans down, covering your body with his, "Allow me to rectify that."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Five years later..... and 15 weeks pregnant.....

You groan as you kick your shoes off. 

The swelling as started as has the back aches. You shuffle across the bedroom, shedding clothes as you go. Your shirt goes one way, your bra goes another. Normally, you're not so careless with your dirty clothes but right now you don't give a damn.

And it's nobody's fault except the hormones surging through you.

Carina has been an angel. She can't seem to do enough for you and her baby brother. Your little Sweetness has been following you around, wanting to help you anyway she can. Today she pushed a chair over to the sink and helped you wash dishes. When she caught you wincing and holding your lower back, she made you lay down on the couch and got one of her juice boxes for you.

Loki has been spending more time at home, cutting his hours at the Compound almost in half. He's started work on a nursery, magically expanding the house to create the needed extra space. He's also been trying to help around the house. He insists on cooking at least one meal each day, which thankfully he's getting better at.

Speaking of your loving husband, he walks in the bedroom in time to see you kick your pants and underwear across the room. He chuckles at your sudden lack of modesty. Normally, you would never walk around naked, at least wearing panties and a shirt but right now, you.... don't.... care!

You sit on the side of the bed before flopping backwards, your legs still dangling over the side. Loki flicks his fingers as he crosses the room, your clothes floating over to the hamper. He stands over you, sprawled on the bed.

To Loki, you're an absolute vision. 

Your skin glows with health. Your breasts are fuller now, getting ready to feed his son. Your waist has thickened and your belly has started to round. The marks Carina left on your body stand out against your skin, reminding him of just how beautiful you were, heavy with his first child.

One moment, your laying there trying to find the energy to take a shower and the next your husband is above you.

Loki lifts you effortlessly and moves you farther onto the bed. His hands are everywhere, stroking, squeezing, caressing every part of you he can reach. His lips aren't far behind, leaving a trail of goosebumps everywhere they go. You gasp and moan at the sensations only Loki can give you.

"So beautiful." Loki purrs in your ear, "My love, my queen."

You arch into his touch, your hands sliding through his hair, "Loki..... please?"

*knock knock knock*

"Mommy?"

The two of you freeze, before Loki's head drops against your shoulder with a groan. You sigh, calling out, "Yes, Sweetness. What is it"

"My tummy hurts."

Loki growls something against your skin before reluctantly rolling off of you. He sits on the side of the bed and sighs, "I'll get her. You get her medicine."

"Okay." You groan, rolling over and sitting next to him. A whisper of magic and some pajamas appear on you. You lean over, laying a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thanks, love."

"You're welcome." Loki smiles at you before leaning over, eyes dark with frustration, "We'll finish what we started later..... I promise."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

END


End file.
